


The Daily News

by Jeyfeather1234



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison is trying her best, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben is alive, Dimension Travel, Five finally changes his fucking clothes for once, Five gets a fucking nap, Griddy’s Doughnuts (Umbrella Academy), I'm going to write a fic that's so incoherint, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy) Need a Hug, Time Travel's a bitch, Utopia, and the newspaper is evil, but with a twist, inspired by hotel california, it's true guys, keeping track of time is for cowards, number five and Allison are the only ones with a braincell, or in this case, self indulgent fic time, the hargreeves are fucked, took some inspo from Welcome to Nightvale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234
Summary: The jump back to prevent the apocalypse was successful. Sort of.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Daily News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThreeBirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeBirds/gifts).



Five groaned in pain as he was spat out of the time-space vortex and toppled onto carpet floor. "Luther! Diego!" he called, glancing up at the portal just before it disappeared. "Shit." This was bad. This was very bad. He spun around to observe his surroundings. He was still in the theatre but something was off. There was an unnerving itch under his skin that'd never happened while teleporting. Quickly, he spatial jumped to the sidewalk outside and looked around. The sun was already rising over the horizon, its rays bathing the sky in a warm orange. The streets, eerily enough, were empty aside from the few cars that were hovering off the ground, playing a classical tune he couldn't recognize on the radio. _Vanya?_ he thought hopefully. She must be the one causing this. Who else would it be? He blinked into her apartment, searching the empty rooms for her. He paused, skimming the cork board on the wall where a calendar had been pinned to. April 12, 2019. Wait. April 12th? "No, this can't be right," he muttered, flipping through the past dates which had been marked off. He was sure he'd travelled _back_ not forward. Had he fucked up the equation again? Where and when were everyone else? A sticky note on a picture of himself he didn't remember taking caught his attention.

 **"Griddy's Doughnuts"** was written in red ink. A clue, perhaps? He tucked the note into his pocket and blinked to the diner. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open door and slid into a stool a few seats across from her. It was best to give her some space after what happened. Vanya stopped stirring her coffee for a moment to glance his way. There were still smudges of eyeshadow on her but she looked normal now. He didn't know what he'd do if she still had those cold, dead eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul. "Sorry I took so long," he murmured as a pot of coffee and mug floated towards him. "Guess I–"

"You're early," she interrupted, taking a sip of her drink.

"What?"

"You were supposed to come by later. Time isn't right here." Five took the pot and poured himself a cup before letting it go to float in the air like a balloon.

"Must explain why the date's wrong then. How long have you been here? Are you the only one?"

"I don't know. Everything's...different." She didn't elaborate, prefering to eat her bagel in silence. Five looked down at his drink, wondering what she meant by all that. She must've known he was coming, but how? The itching turned to an uncomfortable fuzz as he took a cautious sip. _Time isn't right here_. Instead of going back to the past they ended up in whatever place this was. Scattered throughout it's own version of time, perhaps. So he needed to find out how it worked, find an equation that'll get them home, and round up his siblings in the process. The only problem was Vanya who didn't seem particularly thrilled to see him. How would she react to the others and vice versa?

"I need your help," he said carefully, noticing the way her body tensed. "We need to find the others and figure out what the hell is going on so we can get home."

"You _are_ home." She turned to meet his gaze. "This is the safest place you could be." He didn't like the way she was looking at him, as though she was searching for something.

"How would you know?"

"Time and space do not apply here, neither does life or death." He frowned. That didn't sound like his sister. It wasn't the way she spoke. He'd know, he memorized her autobiography. He hesitated as she pulled up a peanut butter marshmallow sandwich from nowhere and slid it over to him, leaning closer. "They’re fine, Five. We're all safe. Isn't that what you want?" Of course, he thought. Of course he wanted them safe but whatever dimension this was gave him bad vibes.

"How much do you remember?" he queried. A mixture of emotions clouded her gaze as she leaned back. "Vanya..."

"I think you should go." Her voice left no room for further discussion. It was evident from the rattling kitchenware that she didn't want to see him. "You can stay at my apartment for now," she suggested, tearing apart multiple sugar packets and dumping the contents into her cup.

"You _will_ help me, won't you?" Five asked. She pauses for a moment before stirring the sickly sweet beverage with a spoon.

"We'll talk in the morning."

"It _is_ morning."

"Is it?" Five glanced behind him towards the glass doors. Midnight had already fallen. He could see a few cars leaving the parking lot though he was certain no one had ever come in to order anything. "Get some rest, Five. You'll feel better after a good night's sleep."

"Fine. Just...don't blow shit up," he said begrudgingly, shaking off his unease, before blinking to her bedroom. He huffed as he sat on her bed. There was time to think in the morning, right? If time really was different here then there was no reason to rush. He kicked off his shoes and buried himself under the soft white blanket. He could rest. For now, at least.


End file.
